Forlorn
by PKlovesDW
Summary: "Draco, stop. You won't make it in time, and we both know it." A Tragedy fic. One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.


**A/N: **This little Tragedy fic is made for the: I Died in Your Arms Tonight Challenge.

**Summary: **"Draco, stop. You won't make it in time, and we both know it." A Tragedy fic. One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.

**Disclaimer: **To put it simple: Me - Dutch. J.K. Rowling - British. See the difference? The lyrics are from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus with Your Guardian Angel.

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right. And that was an understatement. Something was terribly, horribly <em>wrong<em>. Harry just didn't know what exactly _was_ wrong, just that something was. He stumbled over to the bathroom, looking into the mirror. His skin was as white as a sheet and beads of sweat were forming. He took off his jumper, trying to cool himself down. It didn't work, so he grabbed a wash cloth and held it under the tab, letting the cool water wet the cloth.

He dabbed at his face and neck, closing his eyes tightly against the dizziness that overtook him. He grabbed the sink after his knees almost buckled under him. _'__What __is __wrong __with __me?__'_ he thought when he opened his eyes again.

Immense pain grabbed at every nerve, making him cry out and double over, grabbing his stomach. It spread slowly, but surely, coursing through every vein, making him fall to the floor after his knees gave, making him cry out in agony. After a few minutes the feeling subsided a bit, leaving a panting Harry behind.

He had to get to Draco. That was the only rational thought he had. If he found Draco he would know what to do. Draco could help him. Another stab of agony hit him in his side, making him grimace. He tried to stand up, but his legs wouldn't budge. Panic raced through him. If he didn't find Draco, he wasn't sure what would happen.

Then he remembered his button. It would warn Draco. They were both targets, Harry among the Death Eaters and Draco also among the Light people. They designed it so they would know when the other was in trouble and needed help. Harry pushed his, on the side of his glasses, and whispered a word which would activate it. "Love," he whispered, before he grimaced and watched his breathing, trying to analyse what was happening, and how. Poison. That was the first word that appeared in his foggy, cloudy mind. He somehow must have swallowed it. But how? And then it hit him, even in his confused, painful state. He and Draco attended a business party from the Ministry. Somebody must have slipped something in his drink, without him noticing.

He groaned, from his pain and his own stupidity. Only a few seconds of distraction. It would explain why he felt so sick for the last few days, the very reason why he was at home. It disgusted him why some one would do that. His muscles trembled from all the strain that was put on them, making Harry hiss.

"Harry? Oh my God, what happened," asked Draco when he found Harry on the bathroom floor, white as death itself.

"Draco? Thank God you're here. I think I've been poisoned," said Harry, his breathing coming in short pants.

Draco's face twisted itself into a mixture of worry and fury. He checked Harry's pulse, breathing and temperature. The results were negative. "Harry, we need to take you to a Healer. Your temperature is way too low and your breathing is erratic."

Harry nodded, and Draco slowly picked up Harry, hoping his results really were wrong this time. Because if they weren't, Harry barely had the chance to survive. The poison was already too long in Harry's system. Tears started to form at the edges of Draco's eyes. "It's going to be alright, Harry. I'll take you to St. Mungo's," he murmured, walking through the bathroom door.

Harry's breathing calmed, and his heart beat slower, dangerously so. "Hang on, Harry," said Draco, when he noticed Harry's eyes kept falling shut and he breathed too slow. "Just hang on," he whispered, while he clutched Harry to him, walking to the living room.

"Draco, stop. You won't make it in time, and we both know it."

"Don't say that, Harry. We'll figure something out."

Harry grimaced. "No. Stop, please."

And so Draco did, not wanting to fool himself, but not wanting Harry to slip away from him. He couldn't let Harry slip away from him. He was his everything. But he did what Harry said, and crouched down, while holding Harry in his arms.

Harry opened unfocused, glazed over eyes and settled them on Draco. He reached up with his hand and put Draco's hair behind his ear. "Don't cry, Draco. You'll see me again sooner then you think."

A floodgate opened and Draco's eyes glistened with tears. Tears he wouldn't let fall because he wanted to have every moment with Harry he could have. "I know, Harry, I know. Please promise me you'll wait?"

Harry nodded smiling slightly, his breathing nearly stopping and his heart quitting with pumping. "I love you," he whispered with his last breath, before he fell limp in Draco's arms.

Draco clutched Harry to him, crying softly, while whispering, "I love you too, Harry. I love you too."

_When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The End!


End file.
